


Twelve Days of a Very Monkey Christmas

by TheGirlWithThe555



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: AU, Cheese, Christmas Fluff, Complete, Cookies, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Meeting the Parents, Pigsy is a half demon, Pre-established Sandsy, Romance, Shadow Monkey's first christmas, Shooting Stars, Snowball Fights, but still set in the fantasy world, fourth wall break in last chapter, gift shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithThe555/pseuds/TheGirlWithThe555
Summary: There are twelve days until Christmas. Monkey and friends celebrate and have a fun time together. New friends are made and the holiday seems to get better and better.
Relationships: Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy & Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 7





	1. Cookies Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tripitaka and Monkey bake some cookies, except they don't exactly come out right.

Tripitaka was gathering ingredients and Monkey hovered behind her.  
"Okay, flour, sugar, salt, butter, and vanilla," Tripitaka pulled the ingredients out and placed them on the table as she said them.  
"Grab those eggs Monkey," she added as she pointed to the far counter where she had set them.  
"I still wish Pigsy were here." Monkey muttered. He had looked forward to whatever awesome meal he would have whipped up, but...  
"You know he took Sandy to meet his parents." Tripitaka huffed with her hands on her hips. The two had entered a relationship around a month ago, and it had seemed the perfect time for Pigsy to bring her to meet them.

"I know, but I wish we could have went with him." Monkey said as he gazed longingly out a frost tinted window. The ground outside was covered in a thick layer of snow with only their own footprints from walking to the cottage from outside.  
"I mean, at least we got a deal for this place. For twelve whole days." Tripitaka gave him a bright smile.  
"And we'll celebrate Christmas and have a really good time." She added as she went towards a cabinet and opened it. It seemed there were a few pieces of cookware and dishes, just as the innkeeper had promised.

"Alright, well, I want to have some tea by the fireplace later and you tell me a Christmas story." Monkey stated. However, he had hoped Sandy would have been doing the story-telling, it really was too bad.  
"I will Monkey, here, hand me that cup over there." She gestured to a cup that sat upside down near a dishwashing basin. Monkey went to it and picked it up, fidgeting with it in his hands.  
"And we have to sing some songs." He added. Tripitaka turned her head to him and gave another nod while holding her hand out.

He pressed the cup forward into her hand. She set it down and picked up the rucksack of flour and poured some in before pouring the flour from the cup into the bowl.  
"Oh, the fire." Tripitaka seemed to remember as she set the cup down and turned towards the wood-burning stove.

She opened its belly before grabbing wood from the side of it and stacking it inside.  
"Put a half cup of sugar and a teaspoon of salt, alright Monkey?" Tripitaka said as she now strategically placed wood shavings and thin splinters under the logs. Monkey frowned as he went to the bowl and looked at the ingredients set out. There were two rucksacks, one much larger than the other, but they looked almost identical. He picked one up and stared at it, the label on it gibberish to him.  
"Uh hey, Tripitaka, which one is the—" he began, but she huffed a sigh as she struck her fire-starting rocks together.

"Just a minute Monkey, I'm trying to light this stupid fire," Tripitaka muttered as she seemed to focus. Monkey stared at the two once again. He had to make a choice. What difference would it really make? He poured the contents of the smaller sack into the cup and threw it in and put in a spoonful of the contents of the larger sack in. Tripitaka finally sparked a small flame and was fanning it to make it grow.

"Alright, what else?" He asked her. Tripitaka smirked as she continued fanning, smoke pouring out as she did so.  
"Stir it together and then add the butter. Your hands are clean, right?" She questioned. Monkey stared at his hands and turned them over.

"I can wash them." He said, figuring it didn't hurt. He looked towards her to see her nod her head. He went to the basin for the dishes and washed his hands up before going back. He stirred it up with a big wooden spoon and plopped the butter in.  
"Okay, stirred and butter added in." Monkey stated. Tripitaka was trying to get the flame to catch all the way, so she just told Monkey what to do next.

“Okay, pulse it with your hands until it is all combined,” Tripitaka said. He stared at the bowl. What did she mean by pulse?  
"Do what exactly?" He asked.  
"You know, like massage it all together until it is completely combined." Monkey frowned as he stuck his hands in. He wasn't so good at this cooking thing. He did what she told him and soon enough it became soft and crumbly. Tripitaka finally got up and went to his side.

"You can wash your hands." She gestured him off and he grumbled as he brushed off bits of dough from his fingers. She added an egg and vanilla and mixed it together before scooping spoonfuls onto a long thin pan.

"Alright, in about ten minutes, we will have some delicious homemade cookies." She smiled as she spoke. She picked up the tray and placed it on the rack above the wood-burning stove before closing its doors and adjusting the vent for the smoke. Monkey went to the rickety couch and sat back into it.  
"Okay, so, story-time then?" He asked. Tripitaka huffed a sigh as she followed his lead and took a seat next to him.

"Okay, okay, how about this, hmm." She seemed to think as she put a hand to her chin and rubbed it absentmindedly.  
"Once upon a time there was a girl who had no family, but she did have one person. He was strong and smart and always there for her," Tripitaka began the tale. Monkey frowned. It wasn't like any story he had ever heard.

"Anyway, every year for Christmas, all the other kids in the village would have these great feasts and decorate a tree and they would get all sorts of gifts, but not the girl." Tripitaka frowned as she spoke, a thin line forming on her face.

"You see, she and her father figure didn't live a life full of material things, so such things weren't very celebrated." She said. Monkey waited for her to go on, hoping the story would get better.  
"But one year she was very sad about it. Two girls had teased her and called her an orphan and she hadn't known it, but her father figure saw the whole thing go down." She said.

"So on Christmas day he sent her to town to get essentials and when she returned, he had tried to cook a nice meal." A chuckle escaped her lips.  
"But it was all completely burnt to a crisp. The girl usually cooked you see." She explained. Monkey nodded in understanding.

"He took her outside and they wrapped garlands and placed ornaments on trees outside, not having any need to rip them from their roots and kill them." She went on.  
"It was like a dream come true for her." She smiled as she spoke fondly.  
"Then, that morning when she woke up, she awoke to presents. Three in total. She had never expected something so kind and generous." Tripitaka's eyes glistened with a sort of emotion.

"What were the gifts?" Monkey asked. Tripitaka gave him a small smile.  
"New clothes, a new calligraphy brush, and a new hat, one of the ones that are really good at blocking the sun but also at evading the rain." Tripitaka nodded as she spoke.  
"It was the best Christmas the girl ever had," Tripitaka added. Monkey smiled as he seemed to come to understand.

"Was the girl you?" He asked. Tripitaka gave a small nod. Monkey smiled back, inching closer and closer, the smell of vanilla lingered on her, probably from her hands. Her face looked adorable, her nose wrinkled with her lips in a small sentimental smile. He got closer and closer until he could almost feel her breath on his lips.

"Oh, the cookies!" Tripitaka said loudly as she pulled away and got to her feet. She ran to the wood-burning stove and in an act of sheer stupidity, grabbed the pan with a bare hand for a moment.  
"Ahh!" She bit out as she clenched her now burnt fingers. Monkey was quick to her side, forcing her to let him look at her hand.

"It's okay Monkey, I'll stick my hand in some water." She said as she pulled away and went to the washbasin. Monkey frowned at her.  
"That pot holder over there, get the cookies," Tripitaka said as she gestred. Monkey grabbed the potholder and removed the hot sheet from the rack, placing it on the counter and looking them over.

They looked delicious. Soon enough, Tripitaka was patting her hand dry and came to stand next to him.  
"Do you want to try one with me?" Tripitaka asked as she snatched one carefully and split it in half. She gave one half to Monkey and together at the same time, they bit in.

Tripitaka spat her bite out first while sputtering. Monkey just kinda stuck his tongue out and wiped it with his hands.  
"Wow, that is salty!" Tripitaka muttered. Monkey frowned as his eyes fluttered from side to side.  
"Um, which one was the salt?" He asked. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes at him slightly as she pointed. It had been the smaller sack that he had assumed was sugar.

"Oh, I think I kind of mixed them up." Monkey admitted, expecting her to get angry with him. Instead, she let out a warm laugh and wrapped her fingers around his wrist.  
"Well, we always have dinner later still." She smirked at him as she tugged him back towards the couch.

"You're not mad?" He wondered.  
"They're just cookies." She said.  
"I know, but you said you wanted a sweet treat." He said. Tripitaka smirked as she looked him over.

"I already have one." She said as she collapsed back onto the couch. Monkey seemed confused as he plopped down by her.  
"Where?" He asked.  
"Sitting next to me." She explained.

This only baffled him more before he seemed to light up.  
"Me?" He asked as he gestured to himself. Tripitaka nodded as she leaned against him and closed her eyes. A smile warmed up monkey's face as he threw an arm around her.  
"Merry Christmas Trip." He murmured.  
"Mm, M'Christmas..." Tripitaka got out between evening breaths. Monkey gazed down at her, she was quickly falling asleep, it was rather warm and toasty and they did have a pretty long day of dragging heavy bags all the way out here. He leaned into her a little more and rested his chin atop her head.  
"Sweet treat..." He smirked at himself as he let his eyes lower too.


	2. Pigsy's Mum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pigsy takes his new girlfriend, Sandy, to meet his mom. Turns out she isn't exactly the warm, motherly type, but Sandy isn't going to let that stop her from making this Pigsy's best Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I know Pigsy explicitly states he is over 1500 years old in the show, but if you see the tag, Pigsy's a half-demon in this, that is why I have made him younger in this, or else his dad would be dead. So I know it's not canon, but I wanted to keep with the rules of aging from the show so that is why I made this decision.

"Pigsy!! And... Someone else." The last two words were said with disdain by the older looking woman whose salt and pepper hair tumbled down in messy curls.  
"Hello, mum," Pigsy muttered as he pushed past the door. Sandy stood there for a second, under the glare of the older woman.  
"And I'm Sandy, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sandy smiled as she held out a hand to shake. Pigsy's mother frowned at her hand before turning around, leaving her in the doorway.  
"Tell that girl to shut the door! It's cold!" She hollered out once she was out of Sandy's eyesight. The water god grumbled as she stamped the snow from her boots and stepped inside. She looked to Pigsy who gave her a sympathetic look.  
"Don't worry, I'll talk to her." He whispered. Already, things weren't exactly going as planned.  
  
_Twelve Days of Christmas_  
  
"Well, Pigsy, your pie is okay," his mother said as she pushed the last bits of creamy coconut pie across her plate. Sandy frowned at the insufferable woman.  
"Well, it was your recipe," Pigsy rebuked which made the woman scoff at him.  
"And I... Brought this," Sandy said as she bent down and pulled a nice bottle of wine from her bag. Pigsy's mother looked unamused at first until her eyes narrowed on the bottle. A small smile made it to her lips.  
"Ahh, Pigsy, you didn't say she had nice taste," Pigsy's mother muttered as she took the bottle from Sandy and started to the kitchen to uncork it.  
"You didn't ask!" Pigsy shouted to her in the other room, but he went unanswered. He turned to Sandy and gave her a long face.  
"My dad is a lot nicer," he assured. Sandy nodded softly. She was trying to not let the woman get under her skin.  
"A good cook though," Pigsy added as he ate another bite of his mother's roasted duck, drenching it in the garlicky ginger sauce it was paired with. Sandy shook her head and gave him a soft smile.  
"Your food is definitely better," she whispered. She didn't want his mother hearing her.  
"It's made with love," she added as she put a hand over her heart. Pigsy chuckled at her and shook his head as he took yet another bite.  
"Still eating I see, and then dessert too?" His mother was back with the wine and that condescending look that seemed to be her natural face. Pigsy huffed a sigh as he looked at her.  
"It's Christmas, seriously, can I just eat?" He asked grumpily.  
"You wanna be fat all your life like your father!?" She raised her voice louder. Pigsy threw his chopsticks down and stood quickly with an angry look on his face.  
"At least dad is happy now!" He let out. His mother seemed hurt for a moment, the pain written all over her face. Then her lips formed into a snarl as she furrowed her brows.  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked, her voice much calmer now, so calm it was almost scary.  
"You know what I mean," Pigsy muttered as he threw down his napkin and left the table, knocking his chair over as he did so to make a point that he was terribly angry. As soon as he disappeared, going towards the living room, his mother set the bottle down and sunk into her chair. She put her elbows on the table and stuffed her face into her hands.  
"Uhh, it's okay, he doesn't mean it. He loves you..." Sandy had no idea what to say and felt more than awkward. His mother looked up at her, a frown on her face as she eyed Sandy up and down.  
"I don't know what you think you're doing with my son, but you're no good for him," she murmured, but the bite she had was gone, it only came out bitterly. Sandy huffed a sigh as she looked towards where Pigsy had disappeared. Courage began to pull within her.  
"You know what? He just wanted to come here and have a good Christmas! Things just started getting serious between us, I love your son, I want to treat him right, but you!?" Sandy looked appalled.  
"You're terrible," Sandy said as she now stood up too.  
"He was nervous to see you too, but this... He doesn't deserve this crap!" Sandy had had it. Who did this woman think she was?  
"I was excited to meet you. I thought Pigsy's mother would have to be the most wonderful, sweet, kind lady ever," Sandy now took in the older woman's appearance. Her expression hardened.  
"It seems I was very wrong," she added as she started stomping out of the room, on her way to find Pigsy.  
"Wait!" His mother ordered. Sandy stopped and looked back.  
"I'm sorry, I just... I don't mean to push him away. I want what's best for him," she admitted with a small voice.  
"Well the best thing you can do is love him the way he is and let him make his own choices and that includes me!" Sandy pointed to herself. Pigsy's mother averted her gaze. She was obviously not used to someone standing up to her.  
"You better not make his Christmas worse... I spent a long time trying to plan this out perfectly," Sandy muttered as she finally left to find Pigsy.  
  
_Twelve Days of Christmas_  
  
"She acts like I'm still a kid, I've been an adult for over five hundred years!" Pigsy complained and Sandy simply nodded her understanding, a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"I just... I wanted her to be happy," He turned his head to look Sandy deeply in the eyes.  
"For us," he added as he took her hands in his.  
"She really hated Locke," he said. It made Sandy laugh as she shook her head.  
"They actually met?" Sandy asked. Pigsy chuckled as he nodded.  
"It was the worst day of my life," he admitted. Sandy smirked at him as she bent forward, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Tomorrow we'll see your dad and forget this whole dumb night, that's a nice thing to think of, isn't it?" She wondered idly. Pigsy adjusted himself too so that he could rest his chin atop her head, pieces of white hair almost reaching his mouth, but he quickly smoothed it down.  
"I know. We just have to get through tonight," he muttered.  
"It's really not that bad," Sandy tried to convince.  
"I hope you're right." He said.  
  
_Twelve Days of Christmas_  
  
Pigsy had awoken to no one by his side and he sat up slowly, looking for his companion.  
"Sandy?" He questioned out loud. They had spent the night cuddling because it was much colder than they had anticipated. They should have gotten new woolen clothes to keep warmer, but he wasn't going to complain about snuggling up to her overnight. They could always stop for new clothes on their way to visit his dad. Instead, he decided he would complain about the treacherous cold that took its spot next to him with her leave.

He slowly got up and left the room, tiptoeing down the hallway.  
"Pigsy," It was his mother's voice. He sighed audibly as he turned around. There his mother sat on a sofa with Sandy next to her.  
"Come open your gift," his mother smiled at him. He quirked a brow at Sandy. She nodded and gestured with a hand that he come over. Eventually, he did. His mother handed him a wrapped box and he gave her a suspicious look before he tore it open. Inside was a new cooking pot with several utensils strategically placed inside. He gazed at his mother.  
"Thanks," he muttered. She gave him a sad smile.  
"I love you Pigsy," She said, sounding more than sad. Pigsy traded looks with Sandy again.  
"I love you too," He murmured as he bent forward to give his mother a quick hug.  
"And I also love you guys!" Sandy exclaimed as she threw her arms around the two of them.  
"It's good to have family on the holidays," the water god added as she pulled away. His mother put a hand on her back and gave her a sad look.  
"You're right," She said. Pigsy shook his head. This was too weird. His mother turned her gaze to him.  
"Treat her right Pigsy, she's a keeper," she added as she slowly got up and headed towards the kitchen, probably to whip up some breakfast. Pigsy made wide eyes at Sandy.  
"What was that all about?" He mouthed as he took a seat on the sofa be Sandy. She smirked at him.  
"Oh, you know, drank a bunch of wine, had a heart-to-heart—," Sandy was interrupted by a hiccup as she brought a hand over her lips. Pigsy smirked at that.  
"So you're both actually wasted?" He asked. Sandy gave him a look with glazed over eyes as she nodded.  
"Exact" —hiccup—"ly," she said as she tried to stop the involuntary muscle spasm by swallowing over and over again. Pigsy shook his head with a small chuckle before he became more serious.  
"I think I should help with breakfast then," he added as he stood. He bent over Sandy and pressed a small kiss to the top of her head.  
"Thanks," he finally said. She had made his mother seemingly more manageable. Sandy gave him a large goofy smile.  
"Merry Christm,"—hiccup—, "Damn it! It won't stop!" She complained as she now attempted to burp. Maybe that would stop the hiccups. Pigsy shook his head at her as he held back a smirk.  
"I'll get you some water," he said before he turned away and also started for the kitchen.


	3. Decorating a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monkey and Tripitaka are decorating a tree.

"Alright, here Monkey, you put the first one," Tripitaka said as she handed Monkey a glass ornament. He took it from her and started for the tree they had just put garland around. He took a step forward and held it out to place it, but then took a step back and stared at it.  
"We got like thirty other ornaments, just put it anywhere," Tripitaka said as she bent down and grabbed another. Monkey finally placed it on the tree before turning back to Tripitaka and holding his hand out for another.

"What a strange human tradition," he said. She rolled her eyes, handing him two ornaments this time. He put them on the tree.  
"You're not having fun?" She asked. Monkey smirked as he turned back to her once again.  
"It's alright," he teased. She gave him a thin frown.  
"Okay, so what do the gods do then?" She wondered while crouching down and grabbing a few more ornaments, standing up and handing Monkey two more who promptly hung them.

"We make and eat a cake that looks like a beautiful log and put candles in a real log and make a wish at midnight." He told her. She blinked at him as she thought.  
"Like you would for a birthday?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow at her as he slightly leaned in.

"People make log cakes for their birthday?" He wondered. Tripitaka smirked at him.  
"No, they blow out candles on a normal cake," she corrected.  
"But not a log cake?" He asked. She shook her head.  
"No Monkey, not a log cake," She said. He huffed a sigh.  
"When the gods make a comeback, I'll find someone to make that log cake," he muttered, going back to decorating.

"Couldn't Pigsy make it?" Tripitaka wondered. Monkey shook his head.  
"He's not here right now to make one," Monkey gave her a look, but Tripitaka only shook her head and held back a giggle.  
"Alright, one more," Tripitaka said as she went forward with her own ornament and placed it in the tree.

"Okay, now we have these," Tripitaka went back to the rucksack of supplies they had gotten in town. She pulled out a red and white striped candy cane.  
"Just hang those on there." She said as she attempted to gather them all in her hands and hand them to Monkey who began placing them on the tree.

"Aren't these candy?" He wondered.  
"Yes," Tripitaka answered.  
"Why are we putting them on the tree then?" He asked and she sighed at him.  
"You just do Monkey, you can eat one if you'd like," She said as she pulled the last thing from the bag. He stuck them all on but pocketed one before turning back around.

"Alright, what next?" He asked. Tripitaka gave him a warm smile.  
"Would you mind grabbing a chair?" She asked. He nodded at her before leaving the room, returning with a chair from the dining table.  
"Okay, right here?" He asked as he placed it by the tree. She nodded as she took a step onto it and reached her arm up and... Still came up short.

"That goes at the top?" He asked, referring to the star in her hand. She nodded. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist before lifting her up just a little more. It was all she needed to place the star on top and once she did, he took a step backward and lowered her from being lifted up. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she slowly turned, her face twisting to look back at him.

"Thank you Monkey," she gave him a warm smile and his eyes lingered on her longer than they should have.  
"Yeah, it looks really nice Tripitaka," he said but his eyes never once left her. She felt her heart speed up, her blood pushed through her veins at a quickened pace.

"I think so too," she whispered and watched as Monkey began to close in, little by little. Her heart only sped up more and for a second she would swear she couldn't breathe. She managed to close her eyes and press half an inch forward and then, his lips were on hers. Her arms went around his neck and she felt the warmth of his body close to hers. Never had she felt so on fire and his body being so close to hers only ignited her further. He slowly pulled back.

"This is a good Christmas," he muttered as he stared at her. Tripitaka was speechless. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Monkey brought a hand up, candy cane in hand, and unwrapped it before popping the straight end into his mouth as he pulled away.

"Way better than the cookies," He said as he made a pleasant expression. Tripitaka visibly relaxed, her heart and face calming down.  
"Well, they have sugar and not salt, so it's obvious that—," she began, but he interrupted her.

"I wasn't talking about the candy." He said as he turned and went to the couch plopping down before his eyes took her in again, almost seeming to devour her appearance. Tripitaka's face began to heat up once again. If he wasn't referring to the candy cane, was he referring to her? Her cheeks burned and she pressed her fingertips to her lips. Had he really just kissed her? Or was she going crazy and imagining things?  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, the log cake thing is based on the yule cake. I've never had one, but learned about it back in French class in high school and always thought it looked and sounded so delicious.


	4. Pigsy's Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pigsy takes sandy to meet his dead. She is surprised when she meets him, but Pigsy gets his own surprise, a rather upsetting one. Luckily Sandy is there for him.

"Okay, you ready for this?" Pigsy was asking himself more than Sandy. Sandy put a hand on his shoulder.  
"It can't be worse than your mom," she stated. Pigsy gave her a small smirk.  
"It depends on what your definition of worse is,"he said. Sandy narrowed her eyes, confused. He had never said anything about his father being grumpy. The door finally opened and light from a fire inside of the cottage filtered out.

"Pigsy!" The man in the doorway said excitedly as he wrapped his arms tightly around his son before pulling away. His eyes drifted to Sandy. He offered a hand.  
"And who is this beautiful lady?" He asked. Sandy took his hand to shake it, but he brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss, his scraggly beard rubbing against the back of her fingers.  
"Dad!" Pigsy said loudly in warning. His father pulled back and smirked as he looked at his son before pouting.

"What? You think your father has ill intentions?" The older asked as he backed up into the house and went to the side, making room for them to enter.  
"Well, it ain't much, but it's home. Make yourselves comfortable." The older man said before beginning to cough. He turned away and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped his mouth and put a hand on his chest, his large belly jiggling as he did so.

"It's nice..." Sandy said as she eyed the interior of the cottage. He was right, it wasn't much, but Sandy decided she liked it. It was a nice change of pace from the elaborate home Pigsy's mother lived in. She pushed past the threshold of the door and put her pack down before heading to the fire, putting her hands in front of it to warm them. Pigsy came in behind her, closing the door. He shouldered off his own pack as he went to his father's side.

"Have you been taking the medicine you're supposed to take?" He questioned. His father nodded several times before waving him off. Pigsy sighed as he went to Sandy's side. As soon as he did, his father slipped into the next room. There were only three doors in the whole cottage. Sandy figured the other two apart from the entrance were probably a bathroom and a bedroom. She shot Pigsy an uneasy look.

"You didn't tell me..." She hissed, not wanting his father to hear. Pigsy huffed a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"He's not like other demons," Pigsy muttered. Sandy's eyes only widened.  
"Wait, if he's your father... That makes you—" she gasped, "half-demon." She concluded. Pigsy huffed a sigh and turned around.

"I just wanted you to give him a chance, not just see him as a demon," Pigsy stated. When she said nothing, he lowered his head.  
"Does this change things?" He asked. He had never thought of her as one to get worked up over such a thing. Sandy put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm disappointed that you didn't just tell me, instead you spring it up on me like this, would you not be upset if I did the same?" She asked. Pigsy turned back towards her and took her nervous expression in.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you." He muttered, but she shook her head.  
"It's not about that Pigsy," she turned her gaze as his father came out from the other room.  
"It's about trust." She crossed her arms over her chest and stalked over to the older man. Pigsy watched as she walked, she seemed stiffer than usual.

He fucked up. Plain and simple. At the same time, how does one even begin to explain that they are half demon and half god? Usually, questions came up, too many. Then people would assume... His stomach twisted. He wished he didn't have demon blood in his veins.

"Here, we brought some leftovers." Sandy was saying as she pulled out food wrapped up in leather from her pack. His father started towards her immediately.  
"Ooh, goodies." He said with a smile, but his face looked worn. Sandy blinked at him. He didn't seem as cheery as he had been.  
"My boy, get over here, don't make us eat without you." His father called out, but when Pigsy came over, it was with a frown and a sour look on his face.  
  
 _T_ _welve_ _D_ _ays_ _o_ _f_ _C_ _hristmas_  
  
"And he ran butt-naked through the street, can you believe that?" Pigsy's father went on with the embarrassing story. Sandy laughed hard as Pigsy glared at his father.  
"Oh Pigsy, I never thought you'd have it in you," Sandy said as she patted his shoulder, tears in her eyes from laughing too hard. Pigsy turned his face away with a frown, crossing his arms. Then his father doubled over as he began to cough again. It didn't alarm at first, but when he couldn't stop wheezing and fell forward with a thud against the floor, Sandy and Pigsy were quick to their feet.

"Dad? Dad..." Pigsy bent down and pulled his father up, but the old man kept coughing and coughing. He pointed to a handkerchief that had previously been on his lap. Pigsy grabbed it quickly and went to hand it to him, but froze when he saw blood on it. His eyes widened as he handed it over and his father coughed into it until he finally calmed and wiped his mouth while taking labored breaths.

"Ahh, too much excitement—" he coughed again, "—tonight." Pigsy shook his head.  
"What's going on? Don't give me that crap!" Pigsy let out, fear threading itself in his veins. Sandy stood there, looking between the two with her lips pressed together. She feared something was going on with Pigsy's father and he didn't want Pigsy to know about it.

"It's nothing boy, nothing." He grumbled as he sat back on his wooden chair that swayed back and forth as he did so. Pigsy glared at his father for a moment.  
"I'll get more wood." He bit out as he turned and trudged out of the room. It was getting colder and the fire was dying. If something was wrong with his father, he would see to it that he at least had food and warmth. As soon as he went out the door, Sandy crouched in front of the demon and took his wrinkled hands in hers.

"You can't make him worry like this..." She began.  
"Something is not okay," she added with a concerned look. The old demon smirked and gave a small chuckle.  
"I am a demon. Do you know how old Pigsy is?" He asked. Sandy cocked her head with a frown before giving a small nod.

"He said he was over five hundred years old." She said. Pigsy's father sighed as he nodded.  
"I wasn't even a fresh to this world demon when I met his mother, only one hundred, a baby it would seem." He said as he shook his head, trying to shake the bitter memories.  
"A demon is lucky to live to be six hundred," he stated.  
"I'm six-hundred and eighty-two." He admitted. Sandy's eyes narrowed as her brows knitted closer.

"You're dying..?" She asked with a soft voice, her eyes looking him over. He nodded slowly.  
"I do not wish to worry him. I mean, he's in his prime. He doesn't need to worry about his demon dad dying of old age. It's a natural thing." He explained. Sandy shook her head.

"No, he deserves to know, he is your son!" Sandy spoke out, her emotions too much to hide.  
"You can't just not tell him." She looked down, her head feeling hazy.  
"He cares about you," she whispered softly, a void welled up inside of her. He shook his head.  
"He's a good boy. Just do me a favor and keep an eye on him. Don't let that mother of his scare you." He muttered. Sandy gave him a sad look.

"The trick is to get her drunk," Sunday murmured, though she felt they needed to talk more about his impending doom. The old demon chuckled at that.  
"That's how we met you know. We were both drunk and well... In youth you find yourself being an idiot at times." He chuckled once more before it turned into a cough and he brought his handkerchief to his mouth once again. Sandy gazed away. If he wouldn't tell Pigsy, she would.  
  
 _T_ _welve_ _D_ _ays_ _o_ _f_ _C_ _hristmas_  
  
"Pigsy," Sandy whispered his name after having tiptoed to his pallet made up of blankets, having offered her the couch. He looked at her through half-lidded eyes.  
"Mm." He rubbed an eye.

"What's up?" He questioned. She slowly sat down by him and smoothed out her long knitted coat.  
"I spoke with your father earlier." She began. He sat up a little, holding himself up with a forearm.  
"And he's dying," she stated. Pigsy sat up fully now, eyes wide open and scooted closer to her.  
"He's dying?" He asked, turning the words over in his mouth. Sandy nodded solemnly.  
"Yes. He said that demons only live to be around six hundred years old." She told him. Pigsy shook his head as he furrowed his brows.

"But he's even older than that," he said. Sandy gave a soft sigh.  
"Exactly," she muttered. Pigsy looked deeply into her eyes for a moment before he stood himself up and started for the room his father slept in. Sandy sighed as she laid back on the blankets that had been his bed. She stuck her nose in them and inhaled. A frown was etched upon her face as she wrapped herself in them and groaned. The news hadn't exactly been all that merry.

  
_T_ _welve_ _D_ _ays_ _o_ _f_ _C_ _hristmas_  
  
Sandy had spent the night in the main room alone. Once Pigsy had gone in to see his father, he never made it back out. Sandy barely got any sleep herself. She tossed and turned but couldn't shake the bad feelings that pooled in her stomach. She stayed on the pallet, hoping she would fall back asleep if even just for a moment. A door opening and closing jolted her though. She sat up slowly and eyed Pigsy as he came towards her. His face looked troubled, a deep frown making up his lips.

"What happened?" Sandy asked as soon as he was close enough, but he didn't answer. Instead, he descended upon her and pressed a fervent kiss against her lips. It took Sandy by surprise, but she pressed back. He pressed kiss after kiss to her lips before kissing the side of her mouth. Sandy felt something warm and wet on her cheek and pulled away to look at him. Silent tears fell from his eyes and he looked more pitiful than ever before.

"Pigsy..." She said his name softly. He averted his gaze and looked uneasy.  
"Please, Sandy." He spoke so softly that she almost didn't hear him. She smoothed his hair down with a hand before she pulled him forward so that his head rested atop her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his arm in a gentle motion.

"It'll be okay..." She didn't know what to say. He only buried his face deeper against her as he gripped the cloth of her shirt. She gazed at him for a long while, her hand stroking his head, trying to comfort him. When he finally pulled away, the first thing he did was wipe his eyes.  
"I'm sorry you had to see me like this," he muttered, sounding ashamed. Sandy shook her head and grabbed his hands.

"It's okay Pigsy, I'm here for you," she said. She caught his eyes with her own.  
"You're not alone in this." She added as she brought her other hand to his face to stroke a finger against the stubble there. Pigsy leaned into her touch.  
"How did I get so lucky to have you?" He questioned.  
"It wasn't luck," she said, wondering if it was safe to joke.  
"It was your food." She smiled softly as she said it and he cracked an eye at her before also giving the tiniest of smiles.

"Sandy..." He finally said her name as he seemed to think for a moment.  
"Would you mind if we stayed for one more day?" He asked. She softened her eyes at him.  
"We can stay as long as you'd like." She answered.


	5. Font Hates Monkey's Christmas Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Font Demon unexpectedly shows up. Tripitaka ends up inviting him to hang out for the holidays and Monkey is completely against it. What happens when Christmas carols are sung? Will Monkey and The Font Demon kill each other? Only time will tell.

_Tap, tap, tap._

A knock sounded at the door that stirred both Monkey and Tripitaka. They looked at each other, Monkey gave her a questioning look and she lazily shrugged as she pushed herself into a more straight posture and stood up from the couch. Monkey watched her as she went to the door and she opened it. The person he saw made him draw his weapon from his hair and jump to his feet in an instant. Monkey made his staff grow as he pointed his weapon at the person.

"What do you want!?" He questioned. Tripitaka looked to Monkey and then back to the demon who stood before her. The Font Demon rolled his eyes before taking a knee and shoving a hand into a satchel he carried. From it, he pulled out a weathered scroll and presented it to Tripitaka.

"Your will has been done," he stated. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wait, what?" She questioned unsteadily. The demon held back a sigh as he lowered his hands and gazed at her, annoyance brazenly clear on his face.

"You said and I quote, 'I am glad the Font Demons were useful, it is only too bad most of them died. It could have been something to have them help in the search for the scrolls', and then you chuckled." he stated. Tripitaka shook her head until she held her head still and her eyes widened.

"I did say that, didn't I? I was just joking with Sandy," she muttered the last part, but the demon seemed not to take notice.

"So I have done as you requested," he said. Monkey came to stand by Tripitaka's side and snatched the scroll. The Font Demon glared at him. Monkey gave him an awkward glance.

"Very good demon—" he gestured out the door with his hands, "—now be gone." The demon only glared at him again.

"I do not answer to you god," the way he said god was in a mocking tone that only irritated Monkey. Tripitaka frowned as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Well, I mean... It is around Christmas time," she said. Monkey gave her a look and shook his head 'no'.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked. The demon turned his guard away from Monkey and his eyes softened when he looked at Tripitaka.

"Would you like me to?" He asked. Tripitaka slanted her mouth, thinking.

"Sure?" She asked more than said. The demon rose up to fully stand as he began forward. Tripitaka moved from the doorway to go to the counter where leftover food was placed on a large platter. Monkey stood in the demon's way for a moment before sighing and moving away. The Fint Demon stepped in and gazed around, taking in his surroundings.

"Here, it's um, cheese and crackers. Oh and carrots." Tripitaka said as she placed some of the described items on a separate plate and shoved it into the demon's hands. She gestured to the couch.

"You can sit if you'd like." She said. When he went to it, Monkey grabbed Tripitaka by the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He mouthed. She shrugged again.

"He brought us a scroll..." Tripitaka said as she pointed to the one that Monkey held.

"Well, how do we know if it's even real or not?" Monkey asked as he opened it and stared at it. He looked to the demon who was nibbling on a piece of cheese.

"So, demon, which scroll is this exactly?" Monkey questioned.

"The scroll of space-time," was his simple reply. Monkey looked the scroll over again before frowning and bringing it over to the other scrolls they had. Tripitaka frowned. Where was Monkey's Christmas spirit?

"So, Font Demon... How did you come across the scroll?" Tripitaka asked as she took a seat next to him and scooted away a little when she realized how close she had plopped down by him. Monkey took a seat at Tripitaka's other side, crossing his arms as he did so. The demon placed his cheese down as he looked at the human girl.

"Other demons had it, but they were no match for me," he stated and Tripitaka narrowed her eyes as she nodded. She had a feeling that the night would only get more awkward from here, especially with Monkey throwing a silent tantrum.

_Twelve Days of Christmas_

"And the holidayyyy was good for faithhh!" Monkey went on singing, Tripitaka smirked at him as he did so. The Font Demon seemed to be doing his best to not be paying attention.

"And the people gave gifts to the gods! Toooo! Theirrrr! Gooooods!" He finished his carol before taking another sip of spiced apple cider. Tripitaka clapped for him.

"Do another Monkey, the carols of the gods are so different than ours," Tripitaka stated, but the demon finally let his voice be heard.

"Please, not another..." He sounded as if he were begging. Monkey gave him an annoyed look, his eyes narrowing and lips pressing together. Tripitaka looked to him before cocking her head and then smirking.

"Say, do you have any Christmas songs?" She asked. He held back a sigh, it coming out as a deep breath instead.

"I do, but it would not be in your taste human," he muttered. Tripitaka pouted with her lips.

"Oh, come on, just one," she requested. Monkey crossed his arms again.

"I think he’s right, they are probably terrible. Demonic Christmas songs—," Monkey spat which only made the demon renew a glare at him. At Monkey's insult, the demon began to sing.

"Blood and guts fill our halls,

Gods are jolly when they all fall.

Collect their dust,

In darkness we trust,

Give the gift of a good tasty treat,

Give your friend a pig's head and another some donkey feet," he began to sing. Although the words were quite terrible, Tripitaka decided his singing voice was quite lovely.

"Okay, okay, that is enough of that," Monkey let out, feeling disgusted at the song. The demon only narrowed his eyes as they seemed to glower. Tripitaka frowned.

"Okay, okay, I will sing my favorite song then, so you two can hear," she said, hoping to keep a fight from erupting over something as silly as songs. Monkey couldn't help his smile as he wondered what Tripitaka would sound like singing. The demon gave her a look as if waiting for her to go on. Tripitaka felt nervous with them both looking at her, making her swallow nervously. She heaved in a breath.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la—" she went on singing and the other two seemed to listen intently. When she finished the song, Monkey clapped and The Font Demon smirked at her.

"Man, human's Christmas songs are so much more original," Monkey stated and Tripitaka was quick to shake her head.

"No, definitely not. Humans grow used to them, you know?" She said. Monkey only continued to smile at her. The demon began to stand which caught both Tripitaka and Monkey's attention. They both gave questioning looks.

"Would anyone else like more cheese?" The demon questioned as he started for the counter.

"Oh, yes, and bring the spiced cider over here!" Tripitaka let out as she realized her cup was almost empty. Monkey gave the demon a curious glance.

"He sure likes cheese," he muttered. Tripitaka giggled at that, the 'spice' of the cider having made everything just a little more amusing.

"Well then, we know what to get him then, don't we?" She said more than asked. Monkey frowned at the prospect of getting the demon a gift for Christmas.

"I'm going to find the smelliest cheese," he vowwd, making Tripitaka laugh louder. Soon enough the demon was back. He refilled all their cups before sitting down and eating more bits of cheese, ignoring the crackers. Tripitaka eyed him and only giggled more, Monkey's words ringing in her head.


	6. We Sled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Shadow Monkey's first Christmas. Monkey convinces Tripitaka to let him take his shadow twin sledding, but he gets caught up in a 'fight' with a 'demon.' It's up to Tripitaka to help Shadow Monkey sled down the mountain now...

"I know. I promise, I'll take you sledding, I just need to explain it to Tripitaka first," Monkey's voice was hushed as he spoke. Tripitaka's eyelids slowly opened and she took a sharp inhale of breath as she tried to see who Monkey was talking to.  
"Yes, yes, go before someone wakes up," Monkey muttered. Tripitaka sat up.

"Who were you talking to?" Tripitaka questioned. Monkey turned at her with wide eyes, he brought a hand to his heart as he jumped slightly.  
"Tripitaka... How long have you been awake?" He asked. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side.

"Long enough to know you were talking to someone," she stated. Monkey frowned and rubbed his shoulder as he seemed to think.  
"Well, you know Shadow Monkey?" Monkey questioned. Tripitaka's eyes became stern.

"Well, it's his first Christmas," Monkey said. Tripitaka furrowed her brows as she tried to decipher what he was saying.  
"And well, as his big brother—," he began, but was interrupted.  
"Big brother?" She questioned. He chuckled and gave a nervous shrug.

"He has promised to not hurt you," Monkey said as he gave her a hopeful look. Tripitaka made to point to him, but pulled her hand back and let out a long breath.  
"Fine, but no one gets hurt," she told him. Monkey nodded several times.  
"I promise," he said and Tripitaka gave a soft sigh. They let a demon hang out with them for Christmas, was it fair for her to say no to Shadow Monkey?

_Twelve Days of Christmas_

"Okay, you sit on this thing." Monkey had the wooden sled from inside the cottage they were staying at. He held it at the top of the hill as Shadow Monkey climbed onto it.  
"You ready?" Monkey asked. Shadow Monkey turned his eyes to Monkey and gave a small nod.  
"I am ready for sledding, brother." His smile warmed up and Tripitaka couldn't help chuckling at the sight.

"Do you want to try next?" Tripitaka asked as she turned to the demon that stood next to her. He looked at the god and false god before rolling his eyes.  
"No thank you," he said.  
"Woooo!" Shadow Monkey's voice came out as soon as Monkey let go of the sled and it started down the snowy hill.

"Oh come on, is demon Christmas just boring and dreadful?" Tripitaka pondered. She wanted the demon to let loose. It was a holiday after all. He gave her an annoyed look and turned his back to her, making to not speak. Tripitaka huffed at him before stomping towards Monkey.

"Demon giving you troubles?" Monkey questioned. She shook her head as she crossed her arms.  
"No, he's just a scrooge," Tripitaka muttered. Monkey gave her a smirk as his eyes filled with mischief. He bent down and scooped snow into his hands, coupling it into a ball. Tripitaka cocked her head at him.  
"What are you—?"

 _ **Thwack.**_  
Monkey hurled the snowball at the demon. The Font Demon turned quickly to glare at them and Monkey was already forming another.  
"Don't dare throw another, god!" The demon threatened. Monkey smirked as he tossed them all one by one. The demon let out a noise of frustration. Monkey reloaded on snowballs but this time when he threw them, the demon was ready.

Font summoned his twin blades, one in each hand, and sliced through snowballs as they came his way. He dipped down and forward, one blade disappearing as he scooped up snow and tossed a ball at Monkey. Monkey drew his weapon from his hair and it transformed. He blocked snowball after snowball while still tossing his own.

Tripitaka huffed a sigh as she backed away. She was not touching this snowball fight with a ten-foot pole. Not when they were using their powers to make things more—interesting.  
"Again, again! I want to go again!" Shadow Monkey finally made it back to the top, but Monkey was too busy to take notice.

He frowned at his 'older brother.' Tripitaka turned towards him and walked, feet sinking into snow with her every step.  
"Come on, I'll help you," Tripitaka said as she started for the very top of the hill. Shadow monkey stared at her back.

"You hear that big brother!? Your daddy will push me down the hill!" He stuck his tongue out at the monkey god who didn't even look. He crossed his arms and stamped after Tripitaka.  
"Don't worry, we'll make him melt water for tea later," Tripitaka murmured and Shadow Monkey narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's tea?" He asked. Tripitaka smirked at him.  
"Something you drink. Now, hop on," she said as she had settled the sled on the hilltop. He frowned at her. Not sure if he liked the sound of tea or not, but he did get on the sled.

"You ready?" She asked. He nodded and was expecting her to simply let go, but she jumped on behind him, and then they were soaring down the hill. Shadow Monkey’s hair flew back and he leaned slightly on the human behind him but figured it would be fine since she held onto his shoulders from behind.  
Shadow monkey let out a thrilled shout and so too did Tripitaka, though not as enthusiastic. When they got to the bottom and the sled skidded to a stop, it tipped over and they both fell to their sides. Tripitaka laughed as she shook snow out of her clothes and Shadow monkey chuckled as he brushed snow from his hair.

"Are you usually this fun?" Shadow Monkey questioned as he turned to her, becoming suddenly serious. Tripitaka was caught off guard. she shrugged as her laugh fell short.  
"Sometimes," she answered. Shadow Monkey gave her a critical eye before smirking at her again.

"Okay, this time I go behind, you have to see what the front feels like!" Shadow Monkey let out, sounding innocent enough. Tripitaka's face burned at it though, it sounded inappropriate to say the very least.

"Come on daddy, up the hill we go!" He grabbed the sled and without looking at her really, latched his hand to her wrist and began stomping up the snowy hill, trying to match his previous footprints in the snow. Tripitaka shook her head.

"Tripitaka! Tripitaka! Where are you!?" As soon as they got higher on the hill, the two could hear Monkey's worried voice from the top. Shadow Monkey and Tripitaka traded worried glances before Tripitaka snatched her arm away and jogged the rest of the way up. As soon as she made it to the top once again, her eyes fell upon The Monkey King. He faced away before turning to see her, his eyes wide at her.

"Where were you?" He questioned, such worry in his tone of voice that it worried her. Shadow Monkey finally made it into view behind her, sled in hand.  
"Sledding with Shadow Monkey," Tripitaka muttered, giving him a confused look. Monkey took a step forward while visibly relaxing.

"Don't scare me like that. I was worried something happened. Stupid demon," Monkey stammered as he grew annoyed.  
"Wait... Monkey, where did The Font Demon go?" Tripitaka asked. Monkey held his hands up and out to the sides, chest puffed out, an arrogant smile on his face.

"I won the snowball fight! He retreated," he proclaimed. Tripitaka rolled her eyes and smirked. Leave it to Monkey to treat the feat like a glorious battle.

"You will eat your words god!" A voice yelled from high above. The Font Demon came rushing down from the air where he had teleported, a bundle of snowballs held with his cloak and he chucked them furiously at Monkey.

Monkey got hit by several before he pulled his weapon out yet again and transformed it, using it to keep snowballs from raining down on him. He leaped backward as The Font Demon landed right where he'd been standing seconds ago. Tripitaka couldn't help her laugh this time. She shook her head as she watched the two hurl snowballs as if their honor depended on it.

"Oh!" Shadow Monkey held a finger up as he came to a realization.  
"I can teleport too," he stated. Tripitaka turned to him and gave him a look.  
"For the snowball fight?" She questioned. He chuckled as he shook his head, finding her incredibly dull.

"No. We do not need to waste time." He threw an arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. Tripitaka gasped at the intrusion, she even tried to pull away, but he held her tight.  
"Stop struggling stupid human," he muttered.  
"Are you not going to sled with me now?" He asked. She gave him a confused, albeit curious look at his words. He smirked as he decided that that was enough of an answer for him. Darkness erupted behind him and he stepped backward, through it, with her and the sled tight in his clutches.

Then... They were at the very top of the hill at the starting point for the sled. Tripitaka took a quick step back out of his embrace.  
"Alright... So, we sled," she muttered awkwardly as he plopped it onto the snow. He gestured that she sit as he held it there.

"We sled!" He proclaimed, sounding as excited as a child. Tripitaka shrugged her shoulders and decided to go with it. She sat down in front and he jumped on behind her, placing his hands atop her shoulders as he stuck his face out beside hers, to get a gush of wind through his hair. The force pushed Tripitaka against the shadow twin and she relaxed as she felt the wind hit her face.

Then the sled hit swift turbulence and jutted into the air, twisting them around each other. They landed with tangled arms and the sled on top of them. Tripitaka coughed as she tried to breathe, the pain of having the air knocked out of her oozing from her lungs and back. Shadow Monkey pushed the sled off of them and sat up, glaring at the hill.

"Why did that happen!?" He sounded almost furious. Tripitaka smirked at his frustration.  
"Probably a rock," she said. His eyes narrowed.  
"I'm going to find that rock and make it pay!" He stated as he stood up and pulled out his staff from his hair. It grew to its true size and he stalked forward. Tripitaka shook her head. It seemed if you had a magical weapon, it just itched for you to use it.


	7. Shooting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tripitaka sees a shooting star when she goes out to find Monkey. She makes a wish, bt little does she know that Monkey actually heard her.

"The tea is pretty good," Shadow Monkey stated as he took a sip. Tripitaka gave him a nod as she sipped from her cup. She gently stood up from the couch and started for the door.

"I'll be back, I'm going to see what's taking monkey so long." She said and both demon and false god nodded at her. She put down her cup and pulled on her thick hide cloak and even threw a shawon over that, gripping it tightly around her and pulling it over her head. She opened the door and took a step outside. The wind howled at her face and bits of snow prickled her face with its chill. She closed the door behind her.

"Monkey?" She called out. She got no reply. He had offered to go to the shed to get more wood, but that had to be at least half an hour ago. She huffed out a sigh as she took a step forward, her feet sinking deep into the snow.

"Monkey!?" She called again, but was still answered by nothing. She huffed once more and the air that came out was a heavy fog as she looked up to the sky. Stars glimmered in the vast darkness. Something glimmered from the edge of her vision, so she turned her eyes up at it to see a star had come loose, shooting through the sky like a glittering diamond. She gasped as she saw it. She bit her lip and thought of a wish.

"I wish... Monkey would accept my feelings if I told him," she muttered as she turned her face down, her cheeks feeling hot in comparison to the cold air that pricked every inch of her skin. She could never tell him. Not really.  
  
 _Twelve Days of Christmas_  
  
"Tripitaka... Trip," Monkey whispered her name over and over until she finally stirred. Tripitaka slowly opened her eyes before looking at the god with confused eyes.  
"Monkey?" She questioned. He cast a look at her, a very serious one.  
"Where are the other two?" She asked groggily as she sat up and began to yawn. Monkey gazed to the side.

"Sleeping," he stated. Tripitaka turned her eyes back to him.  
"Oh. Well, what's up?" She asked as she yawned again.  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked her. She gave him a confused look.  
"What?" She asked.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked again, sounding a little impatient. Tripitaka widened her eyes before gazing downward.  
"Okay, okay... Shadow Monkey gave me a really long, close hug, but it was to teleport us!" She tried to explain which made Monkey give her a confused glance.

"Wait, he hugged you?" He asked. Tripitaka slowly nodded.  
"Only so we could teleport though." She added, trying to make sure he knew that part. He shook his head and smirked.

"He only hugs you if he likes you." He pumped his fist into the air.

"He doesn't hate you anymore!" He proclaimed. Tripitaka widened her eyes at him, feeling more confused than before.  
"Don't worry, he hugs me all the time," Monkey stated.

"Wait... If this isn't about that, then what is this about?" Tripitaka questioned. Monkey gave her a look before he grew serious again. He remembered his purpose.

"Tripitaka, I have to ask, do you have a type?" He asked. Tripitaka tilted her head at him.  
"A type?" Was he serious?  
"You know, like is your type cute and shy or super musclely or—immortal and glorious, like the best-looking god to ever grace the planet?" He asked her. Tripitaka only narrowed her eyes.

"Monkey, I—," she began, but he grabbed her hand and held it in both of his.  
"I'll tell you my type." He said before she could say anything. He didn't wait for her answer to go on.  
"I like really smart mortal girls who pretend to be guys but are actually girls but you don't care if they are a boy or a girl, you just care because they are always there for you and keep you on the right path... And they—they might have a temper but they really know how to take care of you when you need it."

His gaze was so steady on her and Tripitaka felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt her mouth go dry and her head was ringing. She felt like her brain might explode because that was a confession if ever there was one.  
"Does someone else fit that description?" She wondered, her voice coming out weak. Monkey shifted forward, his face growing recklessly close to hers.

"You're my type." He stated.  
"Just you," he added and his heart stopped. At least, she felt like her heart stopped. How could it keep beating when she couldn't breathe and she felt dizzy and hot and...

"Monkey..." Her eyes widened at him as she brought a hand to his cheek, his forehead pressed against hers as he stared into her eyes.  
"Now you tell me about your type." He demanded and she closed her eyes gently as she thought. A small smile crawled onto her face.

"Gods that you have to awaken from being trapped in stone and then they are so stubborn they don't want to listen but... They come for you when you're in trouble and always do the right thing, they know how to make you laugh but also know when things are serious. They are the type that's your best friend, you know?" She asked him. He pulled away to give her a serious look.

"Annnd?" He questioned with a look. Tripitaka smirked at him.  
"And they are incredibly good-looking," she added. His lips curled into a bright smile as he closed in again, but this time instead of bringing his forehead to hers, he worked on inching his lips to her own.

"Only good-looking?" He asked when he was only a breath from her lips.  
"Like the sun that rises with the clouds and the moonlight on the ocean, my type is beautiful Monkey." She turned her face sideways, away from his.

"So tell me when you meet someone with that description," she said as she held back a laugh. Monkey huffed at her before gently grabbing her chin and pulling her face back to his.  
"You're looking at that description," he said. Tripitaka felt her heart thundering against her chest. Her hand went to his chest where she placed it over his heart and felt for the beat. His heart pounded too.

"Monkey..." She breathed his name as her eyes slowly closed.  
"Yes?" He questioned, his voice a whisper.  
"Kiss me."


	8. Getting Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monkey, Shadow Monkey, Tripitaka, and The Font Demon go Christmas shopping.

The snow came down in hazy blasts of white fluff raining over their heads. The wind had picked up as they arrived at a small village that stood close to a long lake that stretched several miles with thick, cloudy ice.

"Alright," Tripitaka began as she clutched her shawl tighter and tried to tighten her scarf a little.  
"Should we split up so we don't know what we're getting for each other?" She wondered. Monkey eyed her for a second.  
"I don't think we should leave these two alone," Monkey admitted. Font threw him a glare, but Shadow Monkey gave him an innocent enough look.

"Okay fine, Shadow Monkey can go with Monkey and I'll go with Font. How does that sound?" Tripitaka said.  
"What?" Monkey asked as the wind picked up a little harder, unable to hear her for a moment.  
"I said that I will go with Font and you go with Shadow Monkey!" She said a bit louder. Shadow Monkey frowned.

"Wait, if they aren't supposed to see, how will I pick something for my brother?" He asked, worry on his face. Tripitaka gave him a small smile with a nod.  
"We can switch after, alright?" She offered. He looked to be in thought for a second before he nodded.

"Alright, let's go then, to the stores brother!" The false god looped his arm with Monkey's and started off in a power jog, practically dragging Monkey behind him. Tripitaka turned to Font.  
"So, any idea of what you want to get them?" She asked. He scowled at her. She stamped one foot and put her hands on her hips.

"Come on! You have to get them something!" She ordered. He huffed a sigh.  
"Fine," he turned his back to her and began tramping through the snow towards a clothing shop. Tripitaka followed behind.

Once they made it inside, making sure to close it tightly behind them to keep the cold from coming in, they began looking at the displayed items. Tripitaka felt a sweat break out as she looked at the prices. They were way too much! Worse yet, The Font Demon stood at a shelf of expensive fleece blankets.

"Font..." She went to his side and move her head a little closer to his so he would hear her whisper.  
"This place is really expensive," she said quietly. The Font Demon gave her an unamused look.  
"I have no shortage of money, truly human, I can cover your costs as well, choose anything you'd like," he told her. She eyed him up and down.  
"Where did you get all this money then, hmm?" She questioned. He turned his eyes back to the blankets.

"My salary working for the demons was mostly untouched and saved up and I retrieved it before searching for the scroll I gave you," he explained. Tripitaka crossed her arms and slanted her lips.  
"Alright, I guess," she said as she turned away and began looking at clothes. Nothing really caught her eye until she saw something shiny and golden. She stared at it for a moment.  
"He would love this," she muttered as she picked it up in her hand.  
  
 _Twelve Days of Christmas_  
  
"What about this?" Shadow Monkey held up an iron helmet.  
"Why a helmet?" Monkey questioned, shaking his head a little.  
"So she can have a harder head, obviously!" Shadow Monkey explained. Monkey shook his head again.

"She already has a hard enough head," he muttered, not to mention it would block her beautiful face. Shadow Monkey sighed as he placed it down and went to a shelf that held a bunch of knives. Monkey grinned at his shadow half. Even if Shadow Monkey was strange at times, he did have a good heart. Monkey decided that much. He walked through the shop, eyeing different things and although he had already picked something for Pigsy and Sandy, even the stupid demon, he couldn't find anything that he felt Tripitaka would like.

"Would you like any help, sir?" A man behind a counter questioned. Monkey eyed him for a moment.  
"No, no—actually, yes," he went towards the counter and gave a hopeless look to him.  
"Well, what do you have in mind?" The vendor asked. Monkey smacked his hands on the counter and pressed his palms down as he gave a most serious look.  
"Well you see, there's this girl—."

  
_Twelve Days of Christmas_  
  
Monkey glared at the Font Demon as he eyed different sets of cookware. Monkey huffed a sigh. Didn't he know that Tripitaka didn't care about cooking? What a loser. The Font Demon grabbed something and paid for it, having the vendor wrap it up. He stalked towards Monkey.

"I have one more stop to make," he said. Monkey eyed him for a moment.  
"Wait, you're getting her more than one thing?" Monkey asked. Font rolled his eyes at him.  
"Your two friends will be joining that day, yes?" He asked. Monkey parted his lips from the shock. This demon was getting even Sandy and Pigsy something? Monkey found that news very surprising.

  
_Twelve Days of Christmas_  
  
"Mmm, it's so good," Shadow Monkey said as he sipped at hot chocolate.  
"Well, you didn't throw a tantrum at the store, so this is your reward," Tripitaka stated, a small hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, they shouldn't have it out if it's not for sell!" He immediately stated and Tripitaka sighed.  
"It was a decoration," she muttered. He mumbled something she didn't quite catch before he sipped from his cup again.

"Hey guys," Monkey had finally found them, The Font Demon behind him.  
"Well, you guys ready to go?" Tripitaka asked. One by one, they all nodded, except for Shadow Monkey who held up a finger as he brought the hot chocolate to his lips and began to chug. Streams of liquid came down his chin, but he downed it all in less than a minute and then smacked his wooden cup onto the table and wiped his face with his other arm.  
"Okay, let's go," he said.


	9. Snowed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy and The Font Demon save Christmas!

"No, no, no, no!" Tripitaka let out as she dropped the bags she was carrying. It had been hard enough tramping through the snow to get back, but this was the last straw.  
"How do we get back in! All our stuff is in there!" Tripitaka began to try and frantically dig with her hands, but Monkey went forward and pulled her up and held her hands in his as he squeezed at them and blew hot breath onto them.

"You'll freeze your hands doing that," he muttered as he tried to warm them up. Tripitaka only frowned at him.  
"How could this happen?" Tripitaka wondered. Monkey looked over to the snowed-in cottage.  
"The snow is just really bad is all," Monkey said. Tripitaka began to fume. What a waste of money!

"Okay, okay, I'll get us rooms at the inn, how does that sound?" The Font Demon asked. Tripitaka looked up and him with hopeful eyes, but Monkey himself only looked confused. Shadow Monkey wasn't standing by them or a part of this conversation, so it didn't much concern the false god.  
"That would be extremely kind of you," Tripitaka stated and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered as he turned around. The most annoying part of this whole thing is that they now had to turn back.  
"Come on Shadow Monkey," Tripitaka stated, looking to him as he rolled around in the snow and made snow angels. He quickly stood up and shook the snow off before following behind them.  
  
 _Twelve Days of Christmas_  
  
"Yeah and when we went back, it was snowed in!" Tripitaka explained to Sandy and Pigsy who had just gotten there. Monkey had waited outside for two hours for them just to be sure they didn't waste time going to the cottage.

"That does sound terrible," Sandy responded. Tripitaka frowned as she put her head in her hands.  
"We had a tree and cookies and food to last a week!" She let out. Now they would have no tree or cookies, or even a way for Pigsy to cook their holiday dinner.

"Well, maybe we can dig it out somehow?" Sandy questioned. Tripitaka shook her head.  
"No, it was really bad," she added, a scowl on her face. Sandy frowned back.  
"Well that's great, didn't you spend most of the budget on that place?" Pigsy questioned, a little upset too. He had been the one to save up the money for this whole excursion.

"Pigsy!" Sandy elbowed his chest and she gave a half cough as he feigned pain.  
"It's okay though I guess. You can't expect things to always turn out, right?" Tripitaka's face seemed so sad as she said this, her eyes became moist. Sandy's lips tugged further downward as she took Tripitaka's hands in hers.

"Tripitaka, it'll be okay, as long as we have each other," the water god said. Tripitaka nodded her head as she sniffled and wiped a single tear from the corner of her eye.  
"I know, it's just that this was the first year I was going to have a real Christmas with my best of friends with a tree and cookies and everything," she said. She was obviously extremely disappointed.

"Hey Trip, come on, let's go to bed, we can cuddle. Things will be alright," Monkey said as he went to her side and stole one of her hands from Sandy. All four of the others gave him a wide-eyed glance.  
"Wait, you guys are bunking together?" Sandy asked.  
"And cuddling apparently," Pigsy snorted with his half held back laugh. Monkey gave a big, warm smile as he lifted his hand with Trip's up high.

"We're courting each other," he exclaimed, his voice as happy as could be. The Font Demon was speechless, Shadow Monkey stood up and began to applaud.  
"Yes, my brother, that is awesome!" He let out. Sandy looked shocked at first, but a smile grew on her face and Pigsy smirked as he shook his head. He had known it was only a matter of time.

Monkey nodded to them with warm regard before looking down at Tripitaka, his lady, his beautiful, intelligent, perfect little lady who took crap from no one. Shadow Monkey leaned in and tugged on Monkey's sleeve to gain his attention.  
"Tell me brother, what is courting?"

  
_Twelve Days of Christmas_  
  
"Sandy, are you ready for bed?" Pigsy asked as he got up from his chair and stretched. She gazed at him for a moment.  
"Actually, I wanted to write for a little," she explained. Pigsy nodded at her and covered his mouth as he yawned.

"Mind if I hit the hay?" He asked. She nodded at him.  
"Please go, get some rest," she smiled up at him, grabbing his hand to give it a tight squeeze. He bent down and kissed the top of her head before pulling his hand away and taking his leave. Sandy sat there, thinking for a moment.

"Water god," The Font Demon was the only one left in the dining hall now other than Sandy and a few other random humans. He sat down in the seat across the table from her.  
"Tell me, do your powers extend to melting things?" He asked her. She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes at him. Then it seemed to hit her and she nodded with certainty.

"Then let's save Christmas," he muttered. He got up from his chair and pushed it in, starting for the door. Sandy stared at his back, shocked. Monkey had been badgering him for being a scrooge all night, but maybe he had a soft spot after all. She got up and followed after him.  
  
 _Twelve Days of Christmas_  
  
"Tripitaka, good morning," Sandy smiled at her friend as she came out of her room although she had bags under her eyes. The Font Demon sat across from her, looking just as tired as he sipped his tea. Tripitaka looked between the two.

"Good morning?" She said, her voice more curious than anything. Sandy closed her eyes for a second before jolting up with her eyes open. She smirked at Tripitaka and lazily pointed a finger.  
"We have a surprise for you!" She said with a wandering voice. Monkey came out from the hallway where the rooms were with Shadow Monkey and Pigsy in towe. Pigsy was quick to reach Sandy, concern on his face.

"Where were you last night?" He whispered at first, but realized everyone was listening in on what he whispered. Sandy gave him a lazy smile.  
"Come on guys, let's go, surprise time," she said as she got up, using Pigsy for support. The Font Demon tripped as he got up, but steadied himself. Demon and water god began towards the door and the others, excluding Shadow Monkey trading curious glances. Shadow Monkey himself though, he ran after the two, a smile plastered on his face.  
"I love surprises!" He let out.

  
_Twelve Days of Christmas_  
  
"How—how did you do this?" Tripitaka asked as she looked at the dug-out cottage. Sandy smiled as she stepped forward to put a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
"Font and I came here last night and dug it out," she said as she gazed at their handywork with heavy eyes. Tripitaka looked at Sandy and then at The Font Demon, a giant smiling crawling onto her face.

"You must have gone through a lot of trouble," she began to say.  
"Oh no, it was no trouble at all, right Font?" Sandy questioned. He nodded.  
"Not at all..."

  
_—The Font Demon blasted fire from his hands, melting snow as Sandy using her abilities to draw the melted water away and pooled it in a crater of snow they had created many feet away.  
"I'm almost to a wall!" Font called out.  
"Let me know when you're there and _ _I’_ _ll melt the ice to keep the walls from burning!" Sandy called back out. He turned to look at her for a moment and only a second later, a ton of snow came rushing at him. Snow avalanched from the roof straight on top of him.  
_

_"Crap, Font!?" Sandy called as she stepped forward. She watched a hand push out the top of the snow.  
"Mmmmmfhhb!" She couldn't make out whatever he said at all. Instead of waiting to see if he would try to say something else, she rushed forward and grabbed his hand, and used her powers to push the snow off of him. When he was out, snow stuck to every orifice of his body and clung to his hair, already turning it icy. His eyes looked so annoyed.  
_

_"We can stop if you want," Sandy decided to offer, worried he may not want to go on now. He shook his head.  
"We aren't going to let the snow win!" He muttered as he turned back around and started blasting fire from his hands again. It burned a little brighter this time. Maybe he had something against the snow, he did have a fire thing going on after all. Sandy wore a small smile as she watched him. Maybe all demons weren't so bad after all.—_  
  
"Easiest thing ever," The Font Demon added. Tripitaka threw her arms around Sandy in a big hug before pulling away and hugging The Font Demon too who stood there stunned, he hadn't expected her to hug him. Tripitaka pulled away and smiled at the two of them before turning and running inside.  
"Come on guys! Let's make some breakfast!" She called out. Shadow Monkey pumped his fists into the air.

"Breakfast! Time to eat! Yeah, yeah, gonna get some food, and then eat something sweeeet!" Shadow Monkey made up a song as he rushed inside and Pigsy followed soon after. If he wanted the food to be superb and up to the standard of his tastes, it was best if he made it or at least helped. Monkey looked at the demon and water god.

"Thank you, both of you," he smiled directly at the demon.  
"She's really happy about this," he added before he went inside too. Font and Sandy traded looks.  
"I'll make some pallets," Font said. Sandy nodded at that.  
"I'll find some pillows," she replied. With that, the two ditched on breakfast in the unanimous decision between the two that after the long night of working their magic to the limit, it was time to pass the hell out. So soundly did they sleep that they didn't even wake to Monkey teaching Shadow Monkey several songs and Pigsy stomping around as he taught them a dance and played songs on his flute


	10. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to have dinner together.

"I'm so hungry!" Shadow Monkey complained for the millionth time.

"Here, have some cheese," Font offered the platter in his lap, but Shadow Monkey pouted.

"I want something sweet!" He exclaimed. Monkey stood up and plucked a candy cane from the tree, he unwrapped it and handed it to the false god. Shadow Monkey stared at Monkey and then the candy cane.

"What do I do with it?" He asked. Monkey chuckled at him.

"You eat it," Monkey said. Shadow Monkey gave it one more curious look before he stuck it in his mouth. His face lit up.

"Mmm, it's so good," he muttered as he sucked on it. Tripitaka rolled her eyes at the two.

"Well, dinner shouldn't be much longer, I'll go see what's up," Tripitaka said as she stood up. She went to the kitchen area to see Sandy slicing up meat and Pigsy was pulling something off the metal grate above the fire.

"Oh, Tripitaka, good, bring these out to the table," Sandy said as she nodded to several ready to serve dishes. Tripitaka began to pick one up, a giant pot of perfectly steamed rice, and her eyes fell on what Pigsy was setting on the counter.

"Is that a log cake?" Tripitaka guessed. Pigsy nodded with a smirk. Tripitaka smiled warmly.

"Don't tell him," she whispered and Pigsy nodded.

"It's all he's talked about for the last two months, it better be kept a surprise," Pigsy muttered. Tripitaka chuckled at him before she brought the rice out to the table and came back to grab more.

Soon enough, they had a wonderful spread laid out on the table and everyone gathered around and sat.

_Twelve Days of Christmas_

"Oh my god Pigsyyy, you have outdone yourself!" Tripitaka said as she ate another potsticker, following it with a bite of rice. Monkey and Shadow Monkey simply ate and ate, you would think they hadn't eaten for several days with how voracious their appetite seemed to be. The Font demon would cast glares at them every now and again, eating his food slowly and as respectably as one could, dabbing his mouth with a napkin every now and again. Sandy dug into it with her hands, using her chopsticks only for her rice and vegetables, but tearing her meat and grabbing her potstickers with her hands.

Tripitaka and Pigsy were the only two who seemed to eat like a normal person. Soon enough, the food was mostly gone and everyone sat there, feeling too stuffed to move.

"Who’s ready for one more course?" Pigsy questioned and they all muttered their refusals. Pigsy chuckled as he slowly got up and started for the kitchen.

"Too bad, you have to have some anyway," he said and the others huffed sighs.

"Font, some help please?" He called out from the kitchen. The Font Demon looked at the others with confusion for a moment. Monkey shrugged at him. The Font Demon pushed his chair out and stood up and went to join Pigsy.

"Okay, we're coming out!" Pigsy called. Monkey and Shadow Monkey seemed confused as to why Pigsy was announcing such a thing. Sandy held her hand up and the water from her cup rose up and flicked around the room, putting out every single candle one by one until there was only darkness and a flicker of light from the kitchen area. Pigsy stepped forward with a giant platter held between his hands. Monkey's face lit up. It was a log cake, with several candles on top of it.

"A log cake!?" He questioned excitedly. Pigsy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Monkey, a log cake," Pigsy said.

"But why are there candles in it, isn't that for the real log?" Monkey asked. Pigsy frowned.

"We couldn't find a log big enough this time of year," Pigsy admitted. They did have logs, but they were mostly skinny and needed for the fire to keep them warm. Monkey frowned for only a moment before his eyes went back to the cake and he smiled.

"Well, close enough," he said as he got ready to make a wish and blew out his one candle. He closed his eyes.

 _'I wish that Tripitaka would be my forever girl,'_ he thought, and with that, he blew one candle out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so the last line is a nod to atla when Aang was daydreaming about Katara, about being like "baby, you're my forever girl!" That always cracked me up so much but was also like one of the most romantic things ever! In the history of ever. In my opinion at least. Lol


	11. Gift Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group opens gifts together.

Shadow Monkey couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned all night, but he was too excited. They had all gotten each other gifts and he couldn't help wondering what he would get. He couldn't help wondering how the others would react to what he got them. As soon as he heard the noise of someone getting up, he burst up, out of his pallet, and danced around as he followed Pigsy to the kitchen. The pig god looked at him, unamused. It was still too early.

"Keep dancing around like that and you'll wake everyone up," Pigsy muttered grumpily. Shadow Monkey stared at him for a moment, his lips a frown before they tugged upwards into an even bigger smile.  
"Then I'll dance harder!" He exclaimed as he twisted himself around on his tippy toes and skipped around. Pigsy shook his head as he opened the wood-burning stove and began reworking the dying flame into a living fire once again. 

Soon enough, Sandy woke up. Without Pigsy next to her, warmth eluded her. It didn't help that she kicked her blanket off while still asleep, after Pigsy had left. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes before she spotted Shadow Monkey. A small smile fitted her lips as she watched him dance around like a clumsy ballerina.

"Hmm, hm, hm, hmm!" He hummed to himself now, dancing circles around Pigsy who looked like he might bite his head off at any moment. Sandy stretched her arms and then her legs before getting up and rubbing her stiff back.  
"Shadow Monkey," she called his name in a loud whisper. His eyes turned to her before he ran up to her and took her hands in his and jumped up and down.

"Christmassss is hereeee!" He sang out and Sandy shook her head and chuckled.  
"Okay, okay, calm down a little," she told him.  
"Let Pigsy make breakfast first," she added.  
"And then we open gifts?" He asked. She nodded. 

"Then we open gifts," she responded. He dropped her hands again and went about spinning himself, only to trip over someone and fall over.  
"You—!" The Font Demon sat up quickly and sent a glare so cold it could have killed. Shadow Monkey looked him up and down, slight worry on his face before it dropped away back into glee. He grabbed Font's hands and dragged him up to his feet, baffling the demon.

"Christmas is here! You're gonna love what I got you!" He let out happily. Font tore his hands away and wiped them on his clothes before glaring once more and laying back down, pulling his blanket over his head to try and ignore the false god.

"Shadow Monkey, shut up!" Tripitaka was half asleep and sat up to scold him. Shadow Monkey frowned at her, this time his smile didn't return. He went to her side and dropped to his knees. Monkey beside her cracked an eye open at him now too.  
"Please daddy! Don't be mad, I just... I want to see you open your gifts!" He explained. Sandy huffed a sigh.

"After breakfast," she called out, but Shadow Monkey pouted at Tripitaka, his lower lip sticking out.  
"Okay, fine," Tripitaka relented.  
"Go get your gifts and open them," Tripitaka told him, but he shook his head.  
"No, you open mine!" He said as he got up quickly, almost falling over, and raced to the tree to find the box he'd had Sandy label to her and the one for Monkey. He brought them over and shoved them into each respective person's hands. Monkey and Tripitaka traded looks. Tripitaka finally ripped the paper off of hers and opened the box.

"Oh... I love this actually," she said as she pulled the rough leather boots out and she began pulling them on to see how they would fit. Shadow Monkey smiled brightly at her before his eyes went to Monkey. Monkey shook his head with a smirk as he now tore into his own. When he opened it—"this is exactly what I got you," Monkey stated as he held the hand mirror up, intricate golden designs running through its handle. Shadow Monkey cocked his head before rushing back to the tree and looking for his gift from Monkey, but didn't get too far since like his twin, he couldn't read.

"Okay, okay, here," Sandy went to his side and looked through gifts until she found the correct one and handed it to him. Shadow Monkey tore through it like thin paper and then held up the exact same mirror he had gotten for Monkey. He smirked at his twin.

"I love it brother, we have good taste!" He smiled as he gazed lovingly at himself in the mirror. Monkey held his own up and winked at his reflection before quickly fixing his hair. Sandy had given up on waiting at this point, so she began to grab gifts and say who they were for and from.

"Alright, for Pigsy from Shadow Monkey," Sandy said, but Pigsy waved her off as he cracked eggs into a frying pan.  
"Set mine aside, I'm cooking," he sounded annoyed, but Sandy shrugged it off and did as he asked.  
"Okay, for Tripitaka from—me!" She said. Tripitaka took the gift. She slowly ripped the wrapping off and smiled at Sandy when she saw the contents.  
"Thank you, Sandy!" She gave her a hug before pulling the thick woolen hat over her head and the sleek leather gloves onto her hands. Sandy smiled with a nod as she grabbed another.

"To Pigsy," she set that one aside and grabbed another, "to Monkey from Font," she held it out. Monkey gave a small glare to the demon as he took the gift. It would probably be something stupid. If you could insult someone with a gift, that would probably be whatever the demon got him. Monkey opened it up, but found himself surprised. He pulled out a soft fleece blanket and ran his hand over it. It was extremely soft. He looked at the demon who was still attempting to go back to sleep.

"Thank you, Font dem... Font," he decided not to call him a demon this time. He looked back at the blanket. Would a demon get him something this nice? No... He had to be something else or maybe demons weren't too bad after all.  
"To Tripitaka from Monkey," Sandy said, but Monkey snatched it from her.  
"This one goes last," he said and they all looked at him, minus Font and Pigsy of course.

"Okay... Well, to Font from Monkey," she held up the gift and grabbed another, and set it aside. Font tore his blanket from his head and slowly sat up, seeming annoyed. He grabbed the gift and Monkey stared at him nervously. He had gotten him a gift that was more of a joke...  
"It's cheese?" Font asked after he opened it and gazed at the monkey god. Monkey sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"Such nice ones too," the demon's eyes lit up as he grabbed a big hunk and ripped a piece off to stick into his mouth.  
"I thought you were a cruel god, but you're alright," the demon said as he closed his eyes and looked like he was in heaven. Monkey narrowed his eyes and gazed at Font. He had expected him to be angry, but apparently, he really did love cheese...

"Oh, this one is mine, from Tripitaka," Sandy smirked at her friend as she opened it up, and almost immediately, a tear trickled down her cheek. Tripitaka smiled at her.  
"What is it?" Monkey asked and Sandy turned the framed rectangle around to present it.

"You commissioned a painting of us?" Sandy questioned and Tripitaka nodded. It was a small painting, as Tripitaka didn't want it to be a hassle to have, but it was big enough to fit into a pocket in Sandy's satchel. The water god gave a warm smile as she looked down at it.  
  
 _Twelve Days of Christmas_  
  
"Why didn't you get me anything?" Sandy questioned Pigsy after everyone had opened their things, yet Monkey still withheld his gift from Tripitaka and they had all enjoyed a big breakfast. Pigsy gave her a smirk.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a bad girl," he began to tease, but she crossed her arms and turned around. He realized that she was actally hurt by that. He huffed a sigh and dug around in the pocket of his bag before holding out a small box to her. He cleared his throat to gain her attention and she turned to look at him, but her eyes closed in on the minuscule box. Her frown deepened.

"It's tiny," she muttered. Pigsy narrowed his eyes, annoyed.  
"Just open it already," he said and she took it from him while withholding a sigh. She opened it and opened the box and then stood there as if frozen.  
"Is this?" She asked. He nodded at her, a smile on his face. 

"Put it on," he said and she did, she slipped the ring onto her finger and admired it.  
"Does this mean?" She snapped her head back up at him. He nodded.  
"Marry me?" He asked her. She nodded several times before flinging herself into his arms.  
  
 _Twelve Days of Christmas_  
  
"So, can I have my gift now?" Tripitaka asked while sitting next to Monkey. He looked extremely nervous.  
"I don't think you'll like it," he said as he adjusted the golden pin of a monkey she had gotten him, its eyes made of tiny little rubies. Tripitaka frowned.

"I'm sure I'll love it Monkey," she stated. He huffed a sigh again as he relented, handing her the box. Tripitaka pulled the golden ribbon off and gently opened it this time, not tearing the paper. She opened the box and looked inside. A smile graced her lips. She grabbed the stuffed toy out and turned it over in her hands. It was a stuffed monkey with a long looking tail and she hugged it to herself and she smirked at him.

"I love it," she said as she set it down and pulled him into a hug. His strong arms wrapped tightly around her and he pulled back a little to lay a kiss on her lips.  
"Merry Christmas Trip," he mumbled.  
"Merry Christmas Monkey," she tightened her arms around him and pressed the side of her face to his chest. This has been the best Christmas ever.

"Brother, brother! Come hit me with my new armor on to see how good it is!" Shadow Monkey had finally finished strapping on the new chest piece that Font had gotten them. The demon had seemed to get them all rather functional gifts. Monkey shared a smirk with Tripitaka before he got to his feet and she picked the stuffed toy back up, clutching it tightly as she watched them go out the front door to spar outside.

"Tripitaka! Tripitaka!" Sandy came bolting out of the kitchen to take a seat by Tripitaka on

the floor, folding her calves under her thighs. She held out her hand for Tripitaka to see a silver band with a sapphire set in it on her finger. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes at it.  
"It's beautiful," Tripitaka said.  
"No, but Pigsy knows these are my favorites. Silver is my favorite metal and sapphires are my favorite gem," Sandy explained. 

"A long time ago I teased that if anyone ever gave me an engagement gift, I wouldn't want money, just something silver, and sapphire," she explained. Tripitaka widened her eyes.  
"You're getting married?" She asked. Sandy wildly nodded.  
"I'm getting married!"  
  
  



	12. Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaedo and Gaxin show up and later they drink to the things they're thankful for.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Three gods, a mortal, a false god, and a demon all gave each other looks.

"Did someone invite someone else?" Tripitaka asked after a moment. One by one, they all shook their heads 'no.' Tripitaka narrowed her eyes at the door.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

Tripitaka slowly got to her feet and went to answer it. When she opened the door, a smile spread across her face.

"Kaedo, Gaxin," she looked between the two. Gaxin nodded his head in acknowledgment and Kaedo Zef smirked at the false monk. They both stepped inside.

"What are you doing here? And Gaxin, how are you alive?" Tripitaka wondered, they had heard news that the resistance had lost against the demon army… They had felt bad about it for a while now. She worried the true monk would hate her for it, but Gaxin wore a warm smile.

"Well, the writer wanted us all to have a happy ending, so here I am," he said. Tripitaka tilted her head to the side with her confusion.  
"The writer?" She wondered. Gaxin shook his head.  
"Nothing, don't worry about it, I'm here for Christmas," he explained as he handed her his satchel.

"There's some treats for everyone in there," he explained. Tripitaka nodded as she brought it into the kitchen area. Gaxin and Kaedo looked the others over.  
"So, where have you been?" Monkey questioned as he looked to Kaedo. Kaedo narrowed his eyes with the smallest smirk on his lips.

"Getting gifts for you idiots," he mattered as he opened his own satchel and reached in. Out from it, he pulled multiple corked vials and began handing them out.  
"Is this?" Monkey smirked as he looked it over. Tripitaka came back from the kitchen and he handed her one as well.

"Wait, I don't get it, what is this?" Tripitaka asked. Kaedo looked her over.

"Invisibility poultice," Monkey muttered. Shadow Monkey looked from Monkey to the vial before jumping up and down excitedly. He pointed at Monkey.

"Just you wait for my sneak attack!" He let out. Monkey frowned at the false god.

"Wait, why are you going to sneak attack me?" Monkey asked. Shadow Monkey winked at him.

"Then I can finally beat you in a sparring match," he explained since they always seemed to match each other. Monkey narrowed his eyes at the idea of such a cheap trick.

"Well, I have one too, so your lucky shot will only be one shot at that," Monkey muttered as he crossed his arms. Shadow Monkey went to his side and leaned it.

"That's all I need," his voice came out cheeky.

"Tripitaka, how have you been?" Kaedo asked, drawing Monkey and Shadow Monkey's attention. The two sat on the couch, Font sitting by Kaedo and looking the child-like boy over. Tripitaka smiled before answering.

"Good, good. Oh, Monkey and I are courting!" Tripitaka exclaimed. Kaedo looked from her to Monkey as did Gaxin.

"That's awesome," Kaedo didn't know what to say.

"And I'm getting married!" Sandy let out as she stuck her ring in his face.

"This is the engagement gift," she quickly explained. Kaedo's eyes trailed over the ring. He smiled at Sandy and nodded. She wore a giant smile and spun herself around before she stopped to send a wink to Pigsy who chuckled at her antics.

"Well, let's do something, something fun and interesting," Gaxin stated.

"Let's give the writer a finale to write about, this is the end of the story after all," he added. They all gave him strange looks.

"Seriously, what are you talking about?" Tripitaka asked. Gaxin smirked and held back a chuckle.

"Nothing, nothing. Come on, let's go," he said as he began out the door. They all looked at each other. Tripitaka shrugged before following him out.

Once they all stood outside in the creeping darkness, Gaxin looked to Kaedo Zef.

"It's time," he said. Kaedo Zef gave the softest of smiles as he nodded. He went to the side of the building where an even bigger satchel had been set down. He opened it and pulled out something looking similar to a rocket.

"Anyone want to watch some fireworks?" He questioned.

"Oh! That would be awesome," Tripitaka let out, Monkey watched Kaido stick the rocket into the snowy ground excitedly. Shadow Monkey looked at everyone several times.

"What's a firework?" His question went ignored, he would find out soon enough. As soon as the rocket was secured into the ground, he began trying to strike a stone to light it, but Font stepped forward.

"Get out of the way," he muttered. Kaedo sent a small glare at the demon, but backed away. Font held out his hand and fire flared to life. He lit the fuse and took several steps back. Soon enough, the rocket flew to the air and with a satisfying whistle and pop, it blew up into thousands of colorful, shimmery lights that danced through the air and faded as they drifted down. Shadow Monkey clapped as he jumped up and down.

"Do it again! Do it again!" He let out. The others smiled at his childlike innocence. Kaedo pulled another firework from his pack.

_Twelve Days of Christmas_

"So the year is almost over, what's something you are thankful for this year?" Sandy held up her cup of spiced cider as she spoke.

"And if you agree, you have to take a drink," she said. One by one they nodded at her.

"Okay, I'll start, I'm thankful to have found my true family. My blood family left me to be on my own, but you guys have never let me be by myself," she smiled at them all before sipping her own drink. One by one, they all took a sip.

"Alright, I'm thankful to have met all of you," Tripitaka lifted her cup high in the air, as if toasting her friends. Everyone drank to that as well.

"I'm thankful that daddy isn't actually a demanding stickler that would make my brother do terrible things!" Shadow Monkey let out.

"Well, no one would like that," Pigsy muttered, but everyone drank to it anyway. Eyes turned to Pigsy now who smirked.

"I'm thankful I'm such a good cook. It sure would be dull eating you guy's nasty food," he joked, making them all chuckle and laugh, although Kaedo Zef, Gaxin, and the Font Demon all managed to hold back their laughs.

"I'm thankful to be alive and to be here, to be a part of something more important than my life, I'm thankful to be a part of the resistance," Gaxin stated.

"Here, here!" Tripitaka said as they all drank except for Font and Shadow Monkey. The Font Demon cleared his throat.

"I'm thankful for the existence..." His eyes swept over the others who waited for him to go on.

"Of cheese," he finished and they all laughed, Tripitaka shook her head. It was too funny. They all took a drink. Cheese was pretty good after all.

"Alright, alright, I'll go," Kaedo Zef said, tea in his own cup as they all refused to give him alcohol although he had promised that in honest he was old enough to drink. Being so old yet looking so youthful did have its drawbacks.

"I am thankful to know Tripitaka, she looks out for the innocent and stands up against what's wrong," Kaedo nodded at her.

"You bring hope to the people," he muttered. Tripitaka smiled at him and one by one, they all drank.

Now eyes turned to Monkey. He was the only one who hadn't said what he was thankful for yet. He took Tripitaka's hand into his own and gazed into her brown eyes.

"I'm thankful that you freed me Tripitaka and I'm thankful for how stubborn you were to make me help and I'm thankful that you're my girlfriend," his last statement made her blush, but everyone drank, and then they put their cups down, except for Kaedo who sipped at his hot tea, he couldn't drink it so quickly as the others could with their lukewarm cider.

"Merry Christmas!" Tripitaka told them all.

"Merry Christmas!"

"M' Christmas," one by one they all wished each other well.

"May good fortune find us and we all become rich," Sandy smirked at her friends as she grabbed the kettle of cider and went to pour herself another cup. The liquid sloshed as it poured and spilled a little before Sandy set the kettle down. Tripitaka smiled at her and then at the others. She always wondered what a traditional Christmas felt like and maybe this was nothing like that, but she didn't care. This was one of the best days of her life. She was happy to have all of her friends with her, she was happy that they were together, a family.


End file.
